


Sakura Rising

by TwilightDeLucca



Series: Konoha might be crazier than the Akatsuki [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, He didn't need to know his parents have a sex life but he does and now he can never forget that, M/M, Non-Mass, Poor Itachi, Rock Lee finally ditched the Gai-sensei getup, Sai is an Uchiha, Sakura isn't a plastic little fangirl, She and Sasuke are besties lol, She's just not., Thank you TenTen, Whatever tags I want lol., not an au, practically everyone is nothing like their personality on the show and in the manga, sassy Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDeLucca/pseuds/TwilightDeLucca
Summary: In the village of Konohagakure, there is peace, harmony, and good gods the whirlwind hurricane known as the Rookie Nine. Konoha isn't sure it will remain standing with all the crazy people inhabiting her. But she isn't gonna give up without a fight. Let the games begin.





	1. Graduation Thank the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This is in third person perspective however, it's more from the point of view of the village itself rather than any one person or narrator. This is my first time posting a Naruto fanfic on this site. Thank you for treating me kindly. 
> 
> I also realize I might spell some things wrong so if you guys could kindly correct me in the comments I'd appreciate it!

As much as Konoha would like to say this was a normal day, that would be a lie. It was an infamous day. Today was the day the new generation of shinobi and kunoichi graduated from the Konoha Ninja Academy and started their path to being ninja of Konoha. Gods help us all. 

In the Academy, almost all the students were gone but for four poor souls. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Sai. They were waiting on their sensei and getting rather angry at being stuck at the Academy on their own. 

"Oh my GODS! Why the hell are we still here?! Waiting for some flaky bastard to show up?!" The pink haired girl-or should I say only girl-shouted angrily. 

"Calm down Sakura." Sasuke and Sai said in unison. 

Sakura glared at the two but sighed and slumped in her seat. "I'm going to kill our sensei." She grumbled.

"And we'll help you but we can't do anything until the asshole gets here." Sai grumbled back.

"Who's an asshole?" A grey haired man asked as he stepped through the door. He wore a mask on the lower half of his face and his hitai-ate was displayed proudly on his forehead. Like Sasuke and Naruto's were. Sai and Sakura preferred to wear theirs around their hair (Sakura) or around their neck (Sai). 

"You are." Sai and Sakura said in unison. Sasuke and Naruto nodded. They were hungry and pissed off. 

"Well how rude. Anyway, let's go to another place to introduce ourselves and then I'll give you your first assignment for tomorrow." Kakashi sighed. He had a feeling he was gonna regret leaving Anbu to take this team. No matter how much he loved the Third Hokage, Kakashi felt like he was getting stiffed somehow. 

The small group relocated to the roof of the Academy and Kakashi looked them over. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'm your Genin sensei. I like many things and I dislike many more. My dreams are my own and that's that." He said.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm 12. I like sweets, flowers, and genjutsu. I dislike being belittled for my gender, fangirls, and tardy assholes. My dream is to become a renowned kunoichi and rule the world......um I mean head Anbu." Sakura said. Kakashi blinked. Was this girl insane?

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I'm also 12 and I like tomatoes, genjutsu, ninjutsu, and fighting. I dislike sweets, fangirls, and tardy assholes. My dream is to earn the acknowledgment of my Clan and help Sakura rule the world......um I mean head Anbu." Sasuke said. Kakashi blinked again. Insanity seemed to be contagious.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 12 and I like ramen. I dislike how long it takes to make ramen, tardy assholes, and being looked down on. My dream is to become Hokage." Naruto said. Kakashi was _really_ starting to think the Hokage was punking him or something. Of course he'd stick him with three future psychopaths.

"My name is Uchiha Sai. I'm 12 obviously. Also an Uchiha. Obviously. I like to draw and paint, Sakura, and pranks. I dislike tomatoes, sweets, fangirls, and tardy assholes. My dream is to put Uchiha Madara down for good. He's also a tardy asshole. And a pervert to boot." Sai said innocently. Yup. Kakashi was being punished for something. He wasn't sure what yet but the Third was definitely punishing him. 

"Okaaaay then. Tomorrow, we're going to have a teamwork exercise. I wouldn't eat if I were you or you'll throw up. I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow morning." Kakashi said. He planned on doing some recon on these four nutjobs before he went though. No way he was gonna underestimate them (too late for that Kakashi).

Kakashi left them to their own devices and Sasuke smirked. "Dinner at my place?" He asked. Sakura and Naruto nodded happily. Sasuke's mom made the best food in Konoha.


	2. Recon! Kakashi Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi thinks he has these four brats all figured out. Boy is he mistaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter* I feel sorry for Kakashi. But then again.......I don't. Not really. Enjoy.

Kakashi got to the training grounds early. Like waaaaaaay early. He wanted to get a good hiding spot to watch his four new crazy brats. Ehem....students. He got comfortable and read his favorite book until someone showed up.

At exactly 7 am, Sakura arrived and stretched in preparation for their training exercise. A few minutes later, the Uchiha twins showed up and joined her. Naruto arrived last with breakfast for everyone. Despite Kakashi's warning. Rather than ramen (he wasn't dumb no matter how he appeared), Naruto brought real food. Bentos from the Akimichi shop near his apartment. Kakashi watched silently, book put away.

"Ok so he said bright and early right?" Naruto asked as he passed bentos out. Sasuke's had tomatoes in it, Sai's was spicy, Sakura's was sweet, and Naruto's was a combination of spicy and sweet. 

"Yeah. And no surprise. He's not here yet. We'll give him two hours before we get revenge." Sakura replied as she broke her chopsticks apart to start eating.

"Agreed." The boys said in unison. They ate in companionable silence. Until a few guests showed up. 

"Aniki. Shisui." The twins greeted in perfect unison. Naruto and Sakura waved. 

"Little brothers." Uchiha Itachi greeted his brothers with an incline of his head. 

"Uchiha." Sakura deadpanned. 

"Haruno." Itachi copied her tone perfectly. 

"Shisui." Naruto greeted the older trickster.

"Naruto-kun." Shisui grinned. 

Sakura and the other three Uchiha rolled their eyes. Those two were terrible together. Kakashi watched this play out. He knew Itachi and Shisui probably knew he was there even if the kids didn't. 

"Sakura, Okaa-san wants to know if you would come to dinner tonight. She has a few kimono she wants to give you." Itachi said. 

"Of course. I'll come with the twins." Sakura replied. 

"Naruto come by my place after training tonight and I'll show you that scroll you wanted to see." Shisui said mischievously. 

"Aye aye sir!" Naruto saluted happily. Sakura and the twins groaned quietly.

"We have to go. We're going to be late for training the new batch of recruits if we don't leave now." Itachi said. 

"Bye Itachi." The four Genin said in unison. The two Anbu ninja left and Sakura sighed.

"Ok so let's get finished stretching and eating." She said as she went back to her breakfast. 

Once they were done eating, Sai hummed. "We should come up with a plan of attack. Just because he's a tardy asshole, doesn't mean he's a slouch. Kakashi-sensei was in Anbu before this. He's teamed with my cousin Obito and his wife Rin. That makes him wise to a lot of Naruto's tricks since Obito taught Shisui everything he knows." He said.

"Ok so there's four of us. I propose we split into teams. Naruto and Sai. Me and Sasuke. Divide and conquer. I need to practice the new jutsu my parents sent me from home anyway." Sakura said. 

"Sounds like a plan. Now if this jerk would just show up so we can get this training exercise started already." Naruto complained as he gathered the empty bentos.

"I'll take those. I need to stop by and talk to Chouji's dad anyway." Sakura said. Naruto handed them over to her with a nod. 

Kakashi was a little stunned. Naruto and Sakura weren't Clan kids but Sasuke and Sai treated them as if they were. There had to be something that they saw in the two. When four hours passed, Kakashi finally decided he'd show up. 

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi smiled under his mask. 

"What a liar." Naruto scoffed. Kakashi chuckled. 

"Anyway, the exercise today is simple. You need to get these two bells from me. By three pm." Kakashi said cheerfully. 

Four non-plussed faces looked at him. "That's it?" They asked. 

"Yup. Oh and if you fail, you won't just go back to the Academy. You'll be barred from being ninja completely." Kakashi smiled evilly. Take that you little brats. 

Sakura and Naruto grinned while the twins broke out laughing. Kakashi didn't like that. Not one bit.


	3. The Bell Test from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi really underestimated these kids. And boy did they happily let him know.

Sakura and Sasuke went one way while Sai and Naruto went another. The two teams devised a plan between themselves to get the bells. Whichever team got the bells would give one bell to the other team so that they'd all win. No need for two bells for one team. They all had a feeling that wasn't the point of this little test anyway.

Kakashi took out a little orange book and an insulted look settled on Sakura and Sasuke's faces for different reasons. "That asshole is not only tardy but he's a pervert!" She said angrily.

"That asshole isn't taking us seriously at all!" Sasuke protested. 

Naruto and Sai just wanted to look at the book and see what it was about. 

"Oh now he has to go down. Like way fucking down." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded in agreement grimly. It was a matter of pride for him and feminine outrage for Sakura. 

Kakashi even let out a few perverted giggles. Sakura fumed as she cracked her knuckles. 

"What's the plan Saki?" Sasuke asked grimly. Sakura smiled nastily. 

"We need to coordinate with Sai and Naruto first." She replied. The two found their teammates. 

"Naruto I want you to go after Kakashi with Sasuke. Like you're going to actually attack him." Sakura said.

"Yes ma'am but won't he hurt us?" Naruto wasn't a fan of pain that he could avoid. Which is why he only _pretended_ to be stupid. Sakura could break people with ease. 

Sakura smiled. "That's not the point Naruto. You're to distract him while Sasuke attacks. Then I'll have my new jutsu ready. Sai can help you distract him if you want. I just want those bells." Sakura replied.

"Your wish is my command Lady Sakura." Naruto sighed. Sakura gave him a sour look. She didn't like her title being used outside of the privacy of a Clan home. Not many people knew about her being the daughter of the little known Haikage. And she wanted to keep it that way. Obviously Naruto knew. His mother was from a neighboring village and every Hokage knew because it was part of their job to know. Of course the Uchiha Clan knew because they sponsored her being here in Konoha in the first place. Well on the surface anyway. 

"Are you four going to gossip all day or are you actually going to come take these bells......or at least try with your pathetic Genin skills?" Kakashi taunted. Sakura growled. No one and she meant no one taunted her and lived long enough to tell about it.

"Alright. Let's go." Sakura said grimly. Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto nodded and took their positions. Sai decided he'd stay and protect Sakura as she got her jutsu ready. He hoped it was a good one. If it was, she usually let him, Sasuke, and Itachi copy it. Granted it wasn't the perfected form that Sakura's was but it got the job done. 

"Sorry about this Sai-chan but this jutsu isn't a copy one. It's a Kekkei Genkai jutsu." Sakura said apologetically. Sai shrugged. Once in a while, they lost out on a really great jutsu due to it being a Bloodline Limit jutsu. Sakura always made up for that. With a spectacular genjutsu or something that Itachi sadistically......um helpfully...….(what?)........tried out on his trainees.

Kakashi snickered as he read his book. He pegged Sasuke and Naruto as hotheaded muscle, Sakura as a weakling, and Sai as a chivalrous loser. These kids would be easy as pie to demolish for him. At least that's what he thought. Sakura nodded and taught him the shield jutsu needed to protect him, Sasuke, and Naruto from the results of her new jutsu. 

Naruto launched his attack first. He strolled right up to Kakashi and smiled charmingly. "Can I see what's in your book sensei?" He asked. Kakashi shrugged and decided he'd oblige him. Ninja had short lifespans after all. The blond's face brightened red when he read it. "How do you read this crap?!" He cried. Kakashi giggled.

Sasuke took advantage and pressed his own attack. Kakashi barely dodged it but he did. Sakura shrugged and finished her hand signs just as Sai erected the barrier. "Fire Style: Black Rain no Jutsu!" Sakura yelled. The sky darkened and black flames began to rain down on the whole field. Kakashi's lone eye widened. Who the hell were these kids?!

While Kakashi was distracted, Sai sent an ink bat to take the bells. Sakura smirked proudly and allowed the jutsu to play out. She'd cancel it once Sai's bat was safely away from Kakashi. 

Sakura cancelled the jutsu and gave Kakashi an evil smile as she split the bells up. "I believe that's checkmate sensei." She said sweetly. Kakashi really hated these kids. With a burning passion of a million suns. More than Gai could ever hope to be youthful. Even the Will of Fire couldn't compete with his hatred for his new students.


End file.
